monstermundofandomcom-20200214-history
George
George Graham Middleton Kennedy Jr., (born March 13, 1982) is a primate monster who lives in the Forest Province who likes to exercise, eat and have fun in the Hollow Land. He comes from a large family whose relatives have other relatives from different regions. He has an extreme addiction to peanut-butter sandwiches, but has fish or cooked squirrel as well. He owns a house in the said Forest Province where he plants peanuts and corn, and chops down trees in the outside world, also known as Earth so he can keep himself warm. Biography Early life George was born in the National Monster Hospital to parents Dana and George Sr. He was junior in the family, the only of five children in his family. He always liked to exercise as a small child, as he would try to get jugs of milk as a substitute for dumbbells, but always results in him getting the milk to fall on him and sometimes bending the jug or leaving scratches. Another is using oil as a substitute for a treadmill, but again results in him getting all sticky and oily, resulting in him getting a bath. George is often credited as having a quote-on-quote "addiction" to peanut-butter sandwiches, but he just really likes them. Many don't know when this started but it is speculated at age two, after his father gave him one. Teenage life As he entered school, he achieved mediocre grades, mostly in middle school and high school. As he entered high school for his freshman year, he soon found employment at a local ice cream shop. It was an "okay" job, as he tells it in his own words, and also had good payment. After he finished high school, he found employment at a tool shop and soon left his previous job. After about two years he found himself taking college courses in Ecology and the Environment. College life As previously mentioned, he found himself taking college courses in Ecology and Environment. During this time, he found himself doing activities in Oceanica, an area inhabited by individuals who adapt mostly better and normally in water. During this time, he met Nessie, a plesiosaurid-like cryptid of Scottish descent. They talked for a while and knew each other from their college classes. After he finished college, he decided to find a home somewhere in the Forest Province, near his parent's home. Young adventurer After he finished college, he met Thomas, a moth-like humanoid who after meeting and showing the best places to explore and what to do, etc., they became friends afterwards, bringing George to his house, how flyers like him experience their normal days and what not. Every weekend, they would come to each other's houses and have parties and play various video games of the Earth. On some occasions they would do dumb and stupid things like street racing. Attributes Personality George is a happy, smart but at times dim-witted person. This is based on the fact of how previously mentioned he would go street racing with Thomas. During one race, he crashed and got a large slash, now a scar on his stomach, Luckily it was not deep. When he was younger, he was more of a clown, but also very serious, but liked to crack a few jokes here and there. He was labeled the class clown in one of his classes. Appearance He is a primate-type monster, who usually wears basketball shorts and a red t-shirt. He is of average height, has brown fur with grey skin, and likes to wear red sneakers. Relationships * Nessie - George and Nessie have an excellent relationship, to which the two are best friends. There have been rumors that the two are dating, but Nessie stated they are just friends, to which George did as well. * Thomas - They are two best friends who do funny and stupid things. Category:Characters Category:Hairy Humanoid Category:Mammal